The Forgotten
“''Finally, change is in the air!''” -unnamed rebel ---- The Forgotten is a loose covert resistance network all around chima, comprised of numeroud chimians with the shared goal of defeating the Crawler Empire, As well as the Combine. Overview The Resistance has no central command structure, however, there are central figures. Speli Vance, Barney Balhoun, Earne Magnusson, Spalyx Vance, Isaac Skleiner, Scrin, and Scorden Freeman are examples of Resistance leaders. The Resistance/Forgotten is divided into two areas: Combat and Research. Scientists such as Speli Vance command the research division, whereas leaders such as Barney Balhoun and Scordon Freeman tend to command the combat section. Scordon Freeman is a man of very high regard among Resistance members, something of a personal hero to them, due to the fact that he was able to not only survive the Aperture Mesa Incident (which only eleven people are confirmed to have survived, and even fewer confirmed to have survived the Combine occupation), but actually put an end to it. The core Resistance/Forgotten army is divided into four sections: regular resistance troops, who are fully fledged resistance members, equipped with body armor and supplies (some are trained medics as well); the civilian militia forces, who are citizens who have just gained weapons; the refugees, who are tasked with aiding the escape of civilians and fighting the Civil Protection; and the Recon, a very intelligent spys (known as “Vortiguants”, who are adept at combat, and are able to use the Vortessence to spy on Combine activities. The Resistance is also aided by citizens, who help the troops and refugees by leaving behind caches full of food, weapons, ammo, chi orbs, and medical supplies. In the Combine controlled Outlands, chimians readily utilizes stolen Combine technology. Aside from weapons and armor, the Resistance has been seen to utilize the Hopper Mine, the Turret, the Thumper, the Rollermine, and Dr. Breen's Public address system, among others. In order to distinguish converted Combine tech, they will often be sprayed with lambdas, or in the case of a turret, WWII style nose-cone shark teeth. Chimians also uses its existing technology well, scavenging and repairing radios, transmitters, receivers, T.V. Screens, cameras, computers, etc. Cars, watercraft, and structures are built by hand. Despite the Combine rule, the Resistance science teams have created weapons like the Magnusson Device and the Gravi-chi Gun, and a teleporter smaller and more advanced than the Combine's teleporter at Nova Prospekt. Perhaps the greatest asset to the Resistance is the Spy’s known as “Vortiguants”. The Vortigaunts, as stated above, are intelligent, wise and very well versed in combat. They are able to communicate with all Vortigaunts instantly, an asset that they use to spy on the Combine in such places like Nova Prospekt (Vorti-Cells were Combine made devices to stop Vortigaunt communication). The Resistance/Forgotton was an underground movement in Cave 17, where most actions were covert. Spies like Barney Balhoun infiltrated the Civil Protection by going undercover, in order to keep attention away from Dr. Skleiner's lab, assist civilians in escaping Cave 17, and possibly alerting people of inspections and raids. Outside of the city, however, the Resistance is able to make frequent offenses against the Combine and provide itself with sufficient defense. The Resistance had taken over a vast portion of the Coast of the West Sea, taking major bases such as Lighthouse Point and New Little Edessa. The Resistance's lack of numbers in this area, however, meant that they were frequently under attack by Combine raiding parties, and they struggled to hold onto their gains. The Resistance generally operates as a shadow movement similar to many terrorists or rebel organizations in the modern IRL world; unable to take on the Combine Empire directly, the Resistance seeks to undermine it by strategic moves. The Resistance held several strong points in and around Cave 17, such as Skleiner's Lab and Aperture Mesa East, before both were destroyed by the Combine. Corvidholme was also a major Resistance stronghold, before a Head-Plant Shell bombardment killed the entire population of the town, with only one known survivor. Category:Forgotten Category:Wars Category:Crawlers Category:Outlands